So Busted
by Megs246
Summary: Tony and Abby are the children of Gibbs and Jenny. Abby thinks she can get away with disobeying the rules without her parents finding out. Ok not the greatest summary.
1. Chapter 1

**The pool described in the story was real until my parents sold that house and the new owners filled it in. This story is also OC, Gibbs and Jenny are married and Tony and Abby are their kids, but I can use creative power since it is my story. . Will contain spankings of disobedient girls.**

**It was a hot day in June. School was almost out for the year. 16 year old Tony was babysitting his 12 year old sister Abby and her 12 year old friend Emily fornell. It was only about on hour until Jethro or his wife Jen would be home so it was typical that Tony was in charge in the afternoons. Still Abby was clear on the rules and the consequences of disobeying the rules. Abby was usually a good kid but she was on the receiving end of her parents displeasure a few times. It was a toss up which one spanked harder as they were both trained field agent at one time although her mom was now the director of NCIS.**

**The kids had just gotten home from school. While the girls were sitting around the table having a snack Tony was on his cell texting the new head cheerleader at school.**

"**Hey Em you wanna go swimming?"**

"**Um sure but are we allowed to"?**

"**Hey what my parents don't know won't hurt them."**

**Tony looked up at his little black haired sister like she had lost her mind. "Um Abbs you do know dad solves crimes for a living and he always finds out when we are up to something we shouldn't be. It's your butt, I'm just saying not a good idea."**

**Rolling her eyes at her big brother "Tony we do not ALWAYS get caught, besides we will be in and out before mom or dad get home. Noemi is off today so she can't tell. And I know my favorite big brother won't tell"**

"**I am your only brother you doink. Ok fine I am just warning you. Just be careful Abbs."**

**Tony went upstairs to start his homework and figure out how to ask out the new cheerleader named Chrissie.**

**Abby grabbed her friends arm "Come on Em you can use one of my bathing suits. Wait until you see the new bikini I got. It has skulls all over it."**

"**You are lucky my dad won't let me wear a 2 piece bathing suit"**

**Abby looked a little guilty. "Well technically my parents don't know I bought it. Mom and I went shopping for a bathing suit a few weeks ago and she forbade me from buying it. When I went to the mall a few days later with Tony I went back and bought it"**

**Emily whose own dad was an FBI agent and a friends of Gibbs knew sooner or later Abby would get busted with the bathing suit, only the girls didn't know just how soon that would be.**

**The Gibbs pool was awesome. It was 3 times the size of normal backyard in ground pools. It had a slide and diving board and a huge deck. Much to the displeasure to Jen and Jethro Tony would have many parties with his friends in that pool.**

**Abby and Emily were swimming and enjoying the slide and diving board. Abby felt guilty at first because she knew swimming without a parent home was a big rule which had been ingrained in both kids since they were young.**

**Abby was having an internal debate with herself. She finally decided that she was a good swimmer and nothing was going to happen and it was really hot and she had ever right to **

**Gibbs and Tobias had arrived to the Gibbs house a little earlier then expected. The case that NCIS and the FBI had been working on was solved, reports were written. Tobias had come to collect Emily. The two agents walked into the house as they heard Tony yell out the slider in the study "You two better get out soon. Mom or dad will be home soon"**

**Jethro's gut told him no good was going to come out of what the kids were doing. "Fornell what do you say, want to bust a couple of kids?"**

"**Oh I wouldn't miss it" said Tobias with a small smirk although he had a feeling his precious daughter may be involved in whatever the Gibbs kids were up to. **

**Jethro and Fornell stayed on either side of the study door and ambushed Tony when he went to leave.**

**Tony paled slightly at the sight of his dad. "Oh hey dad, your home"**

**Jethro just glared at the guilty looking teenager "Spill and don't think of lying"**

**Tony looked up at his dad, oh man did he look pissed. "Well Abby and Emily are swimming. I told them it was a bad idea, but they did it anyway." Tony half expected his dad to smack him in the back of the head, but it didn't happen.**

"**Gibbs used his intimidating federal agent glare "Sit there" pointing to a chair, "and don't move until I come to get you. Got it!"**

**Tony sat down quick "Yes"**

**Just as Gibbs and Fornell were going to sneak around back Jen came home. She took one look at her son who looked guilty and her husband who looked like a hungry wolf about to hunt pray. "Do I even want to know what is going on?"**

"**oh nothing much Jen, just your daughter is swimming in the pool and your brilliant son didn't think to call one of us but instead let her go ahead and do something dangerous."**

**Jen looked out the window and saw a glimpse of what Abby was wearing. When she turned to her husband she had fire in her eyes. "Oh when I get my hands on YOUR daughter she is going to regret disobeying me. I flat out told her she could NOT have that bathing suit. That little sneak. I am going to spank the little butt right off her."**

**Jethro came up behind his irate wife and gave her a hug "Jen calm down".**

**Jen spun around and glared at her husband "Calm Down, you want me to calm down?"**

"**Ok well you need to take a number Jen because right now Fornell and I are about to bust them. I'll hand her over to you after I deal with her."**

**Tony couldn't help but cringe. He felt bad for his baby sister. It was bad enough when one parent was pissed but to have both parents pissed was even worse.**

**Gibbs and Fornell went out the front door and snuck around to the gate of the pool. Just as Emily climbed out the pool to go back down the slide both fathers burst through the gate. Abby had just come up from underwater when she looked up and saw her father. Her stomach began doing flip flops. She knew she was busted.**

"**Emily Suzanne Fornell get over here" yelled an angry Fornell. Emily slowly made her way over to her angry father.**

"**Abigail Caroline Gibbs get over here this instant"**

**Abby knew she was busted and the smart idea would be to just face her father but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She stayed in the middle of the pool. "No way I am staying right here."**

**Now Gibbs could have just waited his daughter out because eventually she would have gotten cold and water logged enough to come out, but Gibbs was not always a patient man. "Abigail I am going to count to 5 and if you are not out by the time I reach 5, I am going to come in after you, and believe me you do NOT want that to happen because I will spank you with my belt".**

**Abby's green eyes nearly popped out of her head. She had never gotten spanked with anything other then her mom or dads hand which hurt plenty. She didn't know if her father was bluffing but she decided she wasn't stupid enough to call his bluff. She slowly made her way over to the side of the pool. As she was climbing out of the pool Gibbs grabbed her arm and when she had reached the deck her landed 3 hard swats to her wet butt. Abby immediately covered her butt to prevent her father from doing anymore damage. "Owww dad"**

"**That was for refusing to get out of the pool when I asked you. We haven't delt with you breaking the rules and going in the pool. Oh and your mother wanted to have a discussion about your bikini, something about her telling you no"**

**Abby's face paled at the mention of her mother. Oh man this had just gone from bad to worse.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, glad you liked it. So the other story was written in bold. I don't know how that happened, oops. I will find a way to work in Ziva and Tim. I purposely didn't make them siblings because I very much like Tiva and McAbby.

Gibbs kept a firm hold on Abby's arm while Abby kept her hands on her butt to protect it from her dad.

Fornell used one hand to hold on to Emily while he used the other to swat her butt. As he propelled her toward the drive way he called over his shoulder "Send Emily's stuff to school with Abby tomorrow and she can get it then."

Abby felt really bad that she had gotten her friend in trouble, but right now she was feeling even worse that not only her dad was mad but so was her mom. She just hoped Tony wasn't in trouble.

Gibbs dragged Abby toward the house. When the reached the door Gibbs pointed up the stairs "You go up to your room and change while mom and I deal with Tony. You stay in your room until I come up. Understood?"

"Ok dad". Abby quickly scurried up the stairs before her dad could swat her. She felt really bad that Tony was about to get in trouble. Although Tony did tease his little sister he was a good brother. He never tired to get her in trouble, in fact over the years he had even taken a few spankings that were meant for Abby. He would confess to things just so she wouldn't be the one in trouble. Abby really hoped Tony wouldn't be in too much trouble.

Down in the study Tony looked up when he saw his mom and dad enter the room. Great a tag team by mom and dad. Being interrogated by your parents always sucked but when your parents were federal agents who interrogated criminals for a living, it really sucked.

Gibbs spoke first "Tony, you know the rules. We also expect you to be responsible for your little sisters safety. If Abby is doing something dangerous you call mom or me. You do NOT try to keep her from getting in trouble by not telling us."

Tony looked up into his dads eyes. He didn't look furious, just mad. "I'm sorry dad. I did keep an eye on her and Emily while they were in the pool so nothing would happen. I kept watch out my window."

Jenny put a reassuring hand on her sons shoulder "Honey while your intentions were noble, the rules are there to keep you guys safe. Your sister made her own choice to disobey, we need to know that you are responsible enough to call us if that happens again. Part of protecting your sister is keeping her safe."

"Sorry I let you down"

This time Gibbs put his finger under Tony's chin to get him to look him in the eye. "You did NOT let us down. We are proud of the way you watch out and try to protect your sister, just next time come to us first."

"Tony your dad and I have decided on your punishment. You lose car privileges for one week."

Tony looked at his parents "Are you kidding? How am I supposed to get to school?"

Gibbs glared at his son "Um the big yellow thing that stops in front of our house, I believe they call it a school bus"

Tony opened his mouth in shock "You can't be serious, the bus? Can't you just spank me and we can call it a day?"

Gibbs smacked his son on the back of the head "Keep it up and I will gladly spank you and take away your car for a month".

"Ok good point, a week sounds fair. I better go finish my homework. Tony quickly went upstairs before his mouth could get him in any more trouble.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thanks for the reviews. This will probably conclude this story but I may write more about Tony's pool parties based on my big brothers pool parties, believe me there were many. Mom and dad were really not happy the time they found beer bottles in the bottom of the pool. I will say my parents were not federal agents and we were able to get more over on them then you would on Gibbs or Jen but even my brother got busted with every party he had, mostly thanks to his baby sister who was more then happy to rat him out. Abby and Tony we were not!**

**Abby had changed out of her wet suit and was sitting on her bed wearing her black jammies with the pink skull and crossbones. She figured she wasn't going to be allowed to leave the house today so she might as well get comfy. She sat on her bed and twirled her black pigtail around her finger the way she always did when she was nervous. She wished her dad would hurry up but then again she wasn't in a hurry to get spanked which she knew was coming.**

**Jen and Gibbs were still in the study drinking a glass of bourbon. "You know Jethro today is one of those days I would rather be at work. I can Not believe YOUR children".**

**Gibbs turned to his wife and with a smirk "Jen how come when they are in trouble they are MY children but when they do something good they are OUR children?"**

"**Well that's simple because when they do something stupid it is your genetics therefore they are YOUR children" she said with a smirk.**

**Gibbs grabbed his wife and kissed her. "Ok ok I will go deal with MY daughter."**

**Just as he turned to walk out of the room she stopped him "Hey when you are done dealing with YOUR daughter I want a word with her about that bathing suit".**

**He gave Jen another quick kiss and decided that he was never going to win the argument and he had better go put Abby out of her misery. He knew she hated to wait when she was in trouble.**

**Abby sat on her bed already crying because she hated it when her parents were upset with her. Pretty soon she heard her dad coming up the stairs and sure enough then came the knock on the door. "Abbs?"**

**Abby still had her head down but called a soft "come in" to her dad.**

**It broke Gibbs heart to see his little girl upset, but it would have broken his heart more if she was lying dead on the bottom of the pool. Gibbs sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He used his other hand to wipe away the tears that were running down her cheeks. "Abbs, why?"**

**Abby leaned her head on her dads chest "I dunno no. I really wanted to go swimming and I didn't think you would find out. It was stupid".**

**Gibbs tilted her chin so she was looking at him "Are you sorry because you did it or because you got caught?"**

"**A little of both I guess. I really didn't mean for Emily or Tony to get in trouble. I'm sorry dad" what more could she say. She broke the rules and got caught red handed, there was no denying what she had done.**

**Gibbs just held her for a minute and kissed her on the top of the head. He hated that he had to punish her but it had to be done. "Abbs you know I have to spank you right?"**

**Abby cringed, she knew it was probably going to happen but she was hoping her dad may let her off the hook, he crushed that hope.**

"**Abbs you know I hate it just as much as you do"**

**Now starting to feel a little sorry for herself Abby looked up at her dad "Well if you hate it so much then why do it?"**

**Gibbs tilted her head so she was looking at him "Because I would hate it more if anything really dangerous or bad happened to you because I didn't do my job as a parent and teach you right from wrong". Jeez where do parents get this stuff from?**

"**All right lets get this over with". Gibbs stood up and pulled out Abby's desk chair and sat down. He crooked his finger at his daughter until she came over to him. Gibbs pulled her over his knee and pulled her pajama pants down. **

**Abby panicked slightly at the loss of her pajamas "Daaaaddd, not my pj's!"**

**Gibbs was half amused at her whining "Well I am not punishing your pants they didn't do anything wrong, you did" Yep another bit of parent logic.**

**Before Abby could whine much more Gibbs brought his hand down on her underwear covered butt. **

**Smack "You" smack "will" smack "NOT" smack "go" smack "in" smack "the" smack "pool" smack "without" smack "permission" smack "again" smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.**

**Abby just layed over her dads knee and cried. She had learned long ago if you try to get away or cover your butt you just get smacked more. When Gibbs was done her stood his little girl up, carefully pulled her pj's up and carefully set her on his lap. He just let her cry onto his t shirt. **

**Finally when she had stopped crying she looked at her dad "I'm sorry dad". **

**Gibbs brushed away the last of the tears from her cheeks. "I know Abbs. You have been punished and it is over. I love you kiddo." He gave a slight tug on one of her pigtails and kissed her forehead.**

**Abby wrapped her arms around her dad "I love you too dad. Just wish you didn't spank so hard, that hurt"**

"**That's kind of the point Abbs, it is supposed to hurt so you remember not to do it again. I am going to go downstairs and work on the boat. You need to talk to your mom and then if you feel like it come help me sand the boat". Abby loved helping her dad work on his boats. Gibbs got up to leave and Abby flopped down on her bed to work up the nerve to go talk to her mom who was still mad about the bikini.**

**TBC-ok I lied this wasn't the last chapter. Abby still has to deal with Jenny.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the kind reviews. I will write some father/daughter boat sanding later. Abbs still has to deal with mom.

While Abby was laying on her bed trying to rub the sting out of her butt, Gibbs passed through the kitchen on his way to the basement. Jen stopped him and put her arms around him. She knew her big tough ex marine, federal agent husband hated to punish the kids but especially his baby Abbs. "Jethro you did the right thing and you know it"

Gibbs ran his fingers through his silver hair "Yeah I know but I still hate it. I told Abbs to come talk to you when she was ready. I am going to go work on the boat"

Jen gave him a kiss and started making veggie lasagna one of Abby's favorites.

After a good half hour the sting had died down and Abby decided she had to face her mom sooner or a later. Abby quietly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jen was cutting up veggies.

Abby stood in the door nervously twirling her pigtails "Um mom…."

Jen turned around to face her daughter. She almost felt sorry at the sight in front of her. Abby twirling her hair, her eyes all red from crying, it was a pitiful sight.

Although Jen felt bad for her daughter she was still plenty mad at her and she wasn't ready to let her off the hook just yet.

Walking out of the kitchen Jen beckoned her daughter to follow her into the living room. She pointed to the sofa "Sit down young lady".

The butterflies came back to Abby's tummy. She knew from her mother's tone that she was still mad and that was NOT good.

Abby sat down and Jen sat down on the coffee table across from Abby. Abby was looking down twirling her hair.

Jen lifted her chin "Look at me young lady. Your father dealt with the pool incident so as far as I am concerned that is over. I am going to deal with the bathing suit. When we were at the mall what did I tell you about buying that bathing suit?"

Abby tried to look away from her mother but Jen held her chin so she had no choice but to look at her. "Ummmmmm yousaidno"

"I'm sorry what did you say, I couldn't hear you, you were mumbling" Jen was not going to make this easy on Abby.

"You said no, I couldn't have it."

Still keeping hold of Abby's chin "So you were clear that you were NOT to buy that suit."

Abby hated when her mom got sarcastic when she was interrogating her. At least her dad usually cut to the point and was done, her mom could go on for what seemed like forever. Abby started to get angry at her mom and her mouth was about to runeth over. With as much of a snide tone as she dared Abby glared at her mom "Yes I am not deaf I heard you say no, I used MY own money to go back and buy it. It wasn't like it was your money."

She would never dream of talking that way to her dad but sometimes she couldn't help it with her mom. It almost seemed natural that mothers and daughters were supposed to fight sometimes.

Jen glared at her daughter, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off the couch. While still holding onto Abby's arm she landed 3 almighty swats to her butt. "YOU are in enough trouble Abigail Caroline so lose the attitude!"

Even Gibbs could hear the raised voices coming from the living room. He was silently willing his daughter to shut her mouth.

Abby wanted to tell her mother to lose HER attitude but what she said instead was "Yes ma'am".

Jen pointed back to the sofa and Abby sat back down. Oh lord the interrogation was going to continue. Would her mother ever stop going on and on?

Jen sat down and continued looking at her daughter "I told you I did not want you to buy that suit which is reason enough for you to NOT do it, but in case you though I was just trying to be mean I want you to know I have a good reason. That bikini is way too skimpy. I do NOT want boys of any age staring at my 12 year daughter because her swim suit is too revealing. I will make you a deal, you WILL give me that suit but I will go online and try to find a similar pattern in a one piece. Deal?"

Abby started to feel a little bad for the way she treated her mom. After all her mom was trying to be nice and get her a new suit with the cool skulls. "Deal mom, and mom I am sorry for what I did and for being rude just now."

Jenny reached over and hugged her daughter "I love you Abbs.

"I love you too mom"

Abby was starting to think the matter of the bikini was over until her mom let go of her and said "ok let's get this over with".

Abby backed up into the sofa as far back as she could go. She decided against hope to play stupid, yeah like that was going to work. "Get what over with mom?"

Jen crossed her arms and glared at her daughter "You really didn't think I was going to let you get away with flat out disobeying me, did you? You know you deserve a spanking for disobeying."

Abby just shook her head sending her black pigtails flying back and forth "But I already got a spanking, couldn't you just send me to my room for the night?"

Her mom continued to glare with arms folded "No, if you are not over my knee by the count of 3 you get spanked on your bare bottom instead of you pj's"

Abby knew her mom wasn't kidding so she just decided to obey. For the second time that day she lay across one of her parents knee. This was a new record for Abby, two spanking in one day, Tony yeah, but had never been in this much trouble with mom and dad on the same day. This was turning into a crappy day!

Unlike her husband Jenny didn't feel the need to lecture during a spanking, she did that before and after. She brought her hand down hard 12 times on Abby's bottom. Abby had tears running down her face by the time her mom was done.

When Jenny was done she stood her daughter up gave her a hug and kiss. "All is forgiven Abbs. Why don't you go downstairs and help dad until dinner. I love you."

Abby kissed her mom on the cheek "Love you too mom"

Jen went back to cooking while Abby made her way down the stairs. Gibbs was working on the boat. He continued to work while he spoke at Abby. "You talk to mom". More of a statement then a question.

Abby walked over to her dad and picked up a piece of sand paper and began sanding the boat. "Yep. She spanked me"

Gibbs continued working "Yep so I heard"

Abby continued sanding with the grain like her dad had showed her "Oh how much did you hear?" Abby was a little worried that Gibbs had heard the way she talked to her mom.

While never looking up from the boat he answered his daughter "I heard enough to know that if I ever hear you talk to your mom or any other adult like that again I will spank you again, understood?"

Abby looked at her dad and gave him a salute with the wrong hand of course "Yes sir"

Gibbs stopped working and looked up at his daughter. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his Abby wearing skull jammies saluting. "Wrong hand Abbs, and don't call me sir"

Abby switched hands "Yes ma'am" and she started giggling.

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh. He tugged on her pigtails "smart aleck"

Together father and daughter went back to working side by side on the boat which her dad was going to name the Abigail Caroline.

TBC-ok I am almost done, just a few more things I want to wrap up before I end this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying reading.

Gibbs and Abby had been working on the boat side by side for a while. Pretty soon the aroma of lasagna and garlic bread was wafting down the stairs.

"Yum.. Smells like mom has dinner ready. Shell we go upstairs and see?" Abby put down the sanding block and jumped on her dad's back "Yes, give me a piggy back ride upstairs dad".

Gibbs started laughing "Abbs I will take you to the bottom of the stairs. I am getting old and you are not 5 anymore. I can't carry you upstairs. We will both wind up at the bottom"

"Ok giddy up horsy"

Gibbs did carry her the few feet to the stairs and then shook her off his back. They walked up the stairs and followed the delicious smell into the kitchen where Jen was just finishing up dinner. Gibbs went to steal a piece of garlic bread and was rewarded with a sharp slap on the hand from his wife. "Don't you dare touch that until both of you have washed your hands. You are both covered in sawdust"

Abby was laughing at the sight of her parents. Gibbs retreated his hand and turned toward his daughter "Come on Abs let's go wash. You mother is a tyrant."

Gibbs winked at Jen. She in turn glared at her husband and muttered to herself "Tyrant, I'll show you tyrant. I swear you are worse then the kids sometime. Abbs get your brother and tell him to help you set the table"

Abby ran up to Tony's room and knocked. He looked up to see his baby sister. Well she was alive, at least mom and dad didn't kill her. Although he had tried to tune out both of Abby's spankings with his ipod he could still hear it and he felt bad for her. He hated seeing his sister in trouble.

Abby didn't know how much trouble her brother had gotten into and she wasn't sure if he was mad at her so she stood in his door twirling her pigtail.

"You okay kid?"

Abby started to tear up for fear her brother was mad at her. "I'm sorry".

Tony sat up on his bed and patted to the spot next to him. Abby sat down and Tony put his arm around her. "What do you have to be sorry for? I should have been a better brother and not let you go in the pool. If I forbade you, you wouldn't have gotten caught."

Abby looked up at her brother. "Tony even if you forbade me I probably would have done it anyway. I just feel back that you got in trouble. What did mom and dad do to you anyway?"

Tony gave a slight tug on his sister ponytail. "Nothing much, they took away my car for a week. I have to take the bus which might be okay because there is a girl with long black hair that is a year behind me in school. I think her name is Ziva. I'll use this week to win her heart over"

Abby lightly punched her brother in the arm "Um weren't you just texting Chrissie the new cheerleader?"

"Yeah turns out she has a boyfriend already so I am jumping back on the wagon of dating."

"Oh brother"

Tony and Abby got up and went downstairs to set the table.

The Gibbs family sat down to dinner. Abby was glad her mom made her favorite dinner in the whole world. Between mouthfuls Abby looked up at her mom "Thanks for making veggie lasagna mom"

Jenny winked at her daughter "I figured you had a rough day and you might like your favorite meal for dinner. I also went online while it was cooking. I was able to find that same print bikini in a one piece. I already ordered it and it should be here in a week."

Abby's green eyes opened wide. "Really mom, oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best."

Jenny just smiled. Sure she was the best now that she had bought her daughter something she wanted. She highly doubted that Abby had thought she was the best while she was over her knee. Kids!

While Gibbs was grabbing for his 2nd piece of garlic bread he looked at his wife and kids. "Hey anyone meet the new family who just moved in down the street? I think they have a son Abby's age and a younger daughter. I think their last name it McGee"

The kids both shook their heads. Jen looked up "Well maybe I will make a muffin basket and welcome them to the neighborhood."

Gibbs looked at his wife like she had lost her mind. Sure she was a good cook but she was not the domestic type "A muffin basket Jen, who are you Betty Crocker?"

Jenny threw a piece of garlic bread at her husband "Ha ha, very funny. Wanna sleep on the couch tonight Mr. Funny Man?'

Gibbs picked up the bread that was thrown at him and started eating it "Ok Betty Crocker make your muffins"

As Jen got up to start clearing the table Gibbs caught her arm and landed a big kiss smack dab on her lips.

Abby and Tony looked at each other "Ewww gross would you 2 get a room?"

Jen looked at her kids "Ok fine just for that smart remark you two can clear the table while you father and I relax in another room"

Tony looked up and opened his mouth to protest but one look at his dad and he decided to just shut his mouth while he was ahead.

Jenny and Gibbs went into the study to cuddle and have a glass of bourbon while Tony and Abby cleaned up the dinner dishes.

Ok end it or add on with one of Tony's non parent approved pool parties?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all the kind words. I decided we will continue with an unauthorized pool party thrown by non other then Tony. Will he get away with it?

A few weeks had passed since Abby's little swim. Tony did use the week of taking the bus to his advantage. He finally got Ziva's phone number. Jenny did make a muffin basket, ok well she burned half the batch of muffins so she wound up taking a plate of muffins to the McGee's. Abby had gone with her and had met their son Tim. Turns out Tim shared Abby's love for computers and online gaming. The two had been inseparable since school had gotten out.

Gibbs had just gotten home from working a case. As he walked in the door he called to Jen. When he got no answer he went out to the backyard pool. He saw Abby, Tony, Tim, and some girl who looked around Tony's age. She had long black hair. Jen was sitting in a chair on the phone.

Abby popped from underwater to see her dad was home from work. She climbed out of the pool and ran to give her dad a hug. "Daaaadddddd".

Gibbs pulled a dripping wet Abby off of him "Hey Abbs. I love you but you are getting me wet"

"Sorry dad", and Abby jumped back in the pool.

Gibbs looked over at Tim who seemed to be at their house all the time with Abby. Gibbs wasn't so sure he liked a boy hanging around his baby girl "Hi Tim, how are you?"

Tim looked up at Gibbs. This man intimidated him, he always found himself stuttering around him. "ohh ahh h hi Mr. Gibbs. I'm fine"

Gibbs shouted to his son who was so busy with the girl that he didn't even notice his father was home yet "Hey Tony, are ya gonna introduce me to your friend?"

Tony looked up at his dad "Dad this is Ziva, Ziva this is my dad special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

Ziva climbed out of the pool and looked Gibbs in the eye as she shook his hand "Nice to meet you Mr. Gibbs"

Gibbs was impressed with this girls manners and her confidence. She didn't seem intimidated by him at all

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ziva"

Ziva jumped back in the pool.

Gibbs went over to Jen and kissed her neck. She was having a heated discussion on the phone and waved her husband away. Gibbs continued to ignore her and kiss her neck softly. While still trying to swat her husband away she ended the call.

Jen turned her green eyes on her husband "You are a brat. I was on the phone with SecNav."

Gibbs just smirked at her "Uh huh" while he continued to softly kiss her.

"Jethro this is serious. You and I are being sent to a conference in NY. I tried to get us out of it but it is not up for debate. We are mandated to go next Sat to Sun. We will be flown there and back."

Gibbs stopped kissing his wife "Oh darn it Jen, come on".

"Don't blame me Jethro I tired to get us out of it"

"Just for that I am done kissing you Jen"

Jen reached out and slapped her husband on the leg. "You are a jerk"

Gibbs winked before leaving to go change "I know but you still love me Jen"

That night at dinner Jen and Gibbs told the kids that they were going to have to go stay with Grandpa Jack while they went to a convention. While Tony loved his grandpa he would rather be home with his DVD player, internet, computer, all the modern amenities that Jackson Gibbs did not have.

Abby was excited, she love going to Stillwater to visit grandpa Jack. She jumped up and down in her seat and clapped her hands. "Hurray Grandpa, when do we leave dad?"

Gibbs looked up at his daughter "Friday night"

While Abby had chatted about going to Stillwater Tony had been trying to come up with a plan to stay home. It seemed like both Jen and Gibbs were in a good mood. Tony decided it was now or never.

Um mom, dad, now before you say anything hear me out. I am 16 going on 17. I am old enough to stay here overnight by myself. I have been home alone while you have been at work, this wouldn't be that different. Please!"

Jen looked at her husband waiting for him to say no, but to everyone's surprise he looked at his son. "Well Tony you make a good point. You are getting older and maybe we should start trusting you more. You mom and I will talk about it and give you our answer tomorrow."

After the kids had cleared the table Jen was cleaning up the dishes when Jethro walked in. "Jethro you aren't seriously considering letting our 16 year old son stay home alone?"

Gibbs started to dry the dishes Jenny had washed. "Jen he is 16 and you have to admit we need to start trusting him more. Besides we will give him strict ground rules while we are gone and we can send agents to check the house while we are gone."

Jen had to admit her husband did make a good point. Tony was a good kid who usually stayed out of trouble. He had never done anything really bad and had never given them a reason to not trust him. "OK, let's give him a try".

Later that night after Abby had gone to bed Jen and Gibbs knocked on Tony's door. "come in"

Tony was trying to read their expressions as they walked in but he couldn't tell if they were going to say yes or no.

Gibbs spoke first "Sit down son, your mom and I want to talk to you."

Tony sat on his bed while his parents stood in front of him.

Jenny looked at her baby boy and couldn't believe that he was already 16. 16 years went fast. "Tony, your dad and I have decided to let you stay home by yourself if you agree to a few rules"

Tony couldn't believe his ears, oh my god, this was really going to happen. "Ok".

Gibbs began listing the rules for Tony, although there were more then a few.

"Ok Tony here are the rules

1. NO parties

2. No friends over

3. No leaving the house

4. No girls over

5. No swimming in the pool

6. No drinking, smoking, drugs

7. No taking the car

8. No using the tools in the basement

9. You will check in with your mom or me

If you break any of these rules you will NOT be trusted to stay alone overnight again and you will NOT sit for a week when I get through with you. I am very serious that you will not like the consequences of breaking these rules. Agreed?"

Tony looked from his mom to his dad "Agreed, you can trust me." Famous last words!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note-I am sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter just wouldn't seem to come. I have written and rewritten and now I have just decided to go with it as is. Granted the party idea was easy, my brother was the inspiration but unlike Abby I was home with my brother and I simply told EVERYTHING to mom and dad making sure to leave out not even the tiniest detail. I was a brat. So I had a hard time figuring out how Tony was going to get caught.

Saturday morning arrived and Gibbs had gone over the rules with Tony for the umpteenth time. Jen had gone so far as to write them down and hang them on the fridge. Tony promised for the millionth time that everything would be fine. They kissed him goodbye and they left to drop Abby in Stillwater and then catch their own flight.

Abby was thrilled when they arrived and jumped out to see her Grandpa. 

Gibbs and Jenny carried the bags and greeted Jackson. "Hey dad".

Jackson looked around for Tony. "Hey what have you done with my grandson?"

Gibbs looked amused "Gee dad I guess we forgot him, oops"

Jenny swatted Jethro on the arm "Be nice to your dad, Actually Jack we are letting him stay home alone. He begged and YOUR brilliant son agreed."

Jackson looked amused "Oh Jethro really, do you remember the one time I let you stay alone overnight. You threw a party and I had to pick you up at the county jail."

Abby's ears perked up at a story about her dad. "Ohhhhhhh, what did you do grandpa.?"

Jethro didn't like the turn in the conversation so he tried to end it but to his dismay his daughter and now his wife were pressing Jackson for details.

"Oh yeah your dad threw one heck of a party. I was staying with a sick friend that night. Your dad had the number in case of emergency. Imagine my surprise when I got a call from Sheriff Little telling me he had my son in jail until I could get home. Your dad threw a party that was so loud the neighbors called the sheriff. Believe me it was the last time I left him home alone. Not to mention I paddled your dad until he couldn't sit for a week."

Abby's green eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Dad grandpa spanked you?"

Gibbs rubbed his butt at the memory "Thanks dad, that was a trip down memory lane I don't care to visit. Yes Abby it is hard to believe but I wasn't always perfect."

Jenny rolled her eyes "Yeah Jethro hard to believe that you weren't always the perfect man we see before us now."

Jen and Jethro kissed Abby and handed Jackson a list of emergency numbers before heading off to catch their flight. 

When Tony had begged his parents to let him stay home alone he had every intention of behaving until his big mouth got the best of him. Tony hadn't intended to throw a party but he mentioned to a friend that his parents were gone and he was hoping Ziva would come over and watch a movie. And like all teenage parties one friend tells another friend until before you know it you are throwing the "party of the year".

And boy did this party quickly spiral out of control. Before Tony knew what happened there were all 113 kids from his Junior class, plus Ziva, plus about 50 other random kids that didn't even go to Tony's school. Someone had set up a keg out by the pool. There were also cases of beer as well as all the hard liquor that was kept in the Gibbs liquor cabinet. Someone even had gone so far as to find Gibbs bourbon in the basement. There were kids all over the deck and pool as well as every room of the house. A major game of beer pong was being played in the kitchen. 

Tony knew he was dead, there was no way he was going to get away with this. He knew he was not going to be able to clean up and get everything back to normal before his parents got home so he did what many other teenagers have done in the same predicament, he decided to enjoy what was probably going to be his last night on earth before his parents came home and killed him.

Tony who had had several mixed drinks of various kids of liquor sauntered over to Ziva. "Helloooooo Zee vah!"

Ziva looked up with her big brown eyes "Tony are you drunk?"

Tony gave her a goofy sideways grin "Ohhhh Zee- vah, nah I'm not drunk"

Ziva looked at him and got a whiff of him as we wobbled on unsteady legs. "I do think you are, you are as drunk as a beaver."

"Skunk Ziva. Drunk as a skunk"

"Tony I do not think this is a good idea. Gibbs will be angry."

"Oh Ziva, what my dad doesn't know won't hurt him, or me for that matter" and Tony started to laugh at his own joke.

"Well I will not be a part of this. I will go home. Call me if you want to get together another day with permission of your parents"

Tony was still wearing the same drunk doofy grin "Oh Zee come on, ok fine be a party pooper. I goin to playyyy beer pongggg"

Ziva did leave and Tony played beer pong and partied with his friends or so called friends.

It never occurred to Tony that his parents would have anyone checking on the house so Tony was shocked when Mike Fanks appeared as Tony was throwing up in the bushes by the pool.

Franks had been asked by "Probie" and Jen to swing by the house and check on Tony. Oh man were they going to be surprised by the sight of their house and their son. Franks got out of his car, surveyed the scene and concluded that Tony was in a world of trouble. Franks decided that first he needed to get everyone out of the house but as most of them were drunk he called for any available agent to come help him escort these drunk teenagers home. Fortunatly NCIS takes care of their own so when the agents heard that was the Gibb's house several of them came and crammed as many teenagers into their cars as they could and personally drove each one home and talked to all parents. Tony was way too drunk to even walk so Franks helped him up the stairs and called Ducky to come over and check on him just to rule out alcohol poisoning.

Ducky did come over and checked out Tony while he was more or less passed out drunk.

"Well Mike our Anthony is not suffering from alcohol poisoning but he will be suffering from one giant hang over. I think the best thing to do now is let him sleep it off. Keep checking on him tonight and if you need me call me.

Franks shook Ducky's hand "Thanks Duck, that boy is going to be in a world of hurt when Probie and the Director get home."

"Yes I am afraid so Mike."

Mike decided that as much as he hated to call Gibbs and Jen he owed it to them to fill them in before somehow they heard it from someone else at NCIS. He dialed Jen's number figuring she may not have a stroke like Gibbs was bound to have hearing what his son had done. After Mike had told Jen the whole story and assured her Tony was fine and sleeping it off, he hung up so she could break it to Jethro.

About 15 minutes later Gibbs call Mike. "Franks thanks you for everything, please tomorrow make that boy clean up every inch of the party. If he gives you any backtalk or the slightest bit of trouble you have our permission to punish him as you see fit. We will call you tomorrow after we leave Stillwater and let you know when we will be home. Once he is done cleaning up every inch of that party you stick a chair in the corner of the dining room and stick him in it to think about what he has done. I do NOT want him in his room. Too much to entertain him in there."

Jen who was listening to her husband talk to Franks had to admit she felt a tiny bit bad for her son. She had never seen Jethro so pissed off. "Jethro are you really going to make him sit in a corner like a 5 year old?"

Jethro looked at his wife, his blue eyes cold. "Jen believe me when I get through with him he will wish he was only going to have to sit in a corner. I am going for a run to cool down"

Jen cringed and prayed that Jethro would calm down before they got home tomorrow. She stopped Jethro as he was heading out the door. She gave him a quick hug and kiss. "I love you Jethro, be careful and when you get back you can relax your muscles in the hot tub in the bathroom."

Jethro winked at his wife "Only if you join me in the hot tub"

"I'll be there with bells on" smirked Jen

Jethro caught her arm "As long as you only have bells on and nothing else"

"Jethro, your terrible" but by her smile Jen seemed to love it when her husband was frisky.


	8. Chapter 8

I am really sorry that the other chapter was all underlined. Not sure how that happened.

The next morning Tony woke up praying that he was only dreaming about the events of the night before. But the pounding in his head, the bad taste in his mouth and the fact that Mike Franks was sitting in a chair by the bed confirmed Tony's worst fears. It was real.

Mike couldn't help but speak a little louder then necessary just to help the pounding in Tony's head. "Morning. How ya feeling?"

Tony groaned "Mike do you have to be so loud, my head is going to explode, my mouth feels like I have been chewing cotton balls and my stomach hurts"

Franks couldn't help but smile "Yeah nothing like your first hangover. Don't worry when your dad gets through with you, the pounding in your head will be nothing compared to the pounding in you butt." he couldn't help but torture Tony a little

Tony just rolled over and covered his head with the blankets

Franks went downstairs and got some aspirin and toast and tea for Tony. He brought it up to Tony and pulled the covers off of him.

Tony tried to pull the covers back up but Franks pulled them back down "I know you don't feel so hot now but after some aspirin and toast and fluid it will get better and just so you know when I talked to your parents last night they told me if you gave me any crap I had their permission to punish you, so eat"

Tony forced himself to sit up and eat a few bites of the toast, took the aspirin and drank a little tea. Once Franks was satisfied he let Tony go back to bed.

A few hours later Tony slowly made his way down the stairs, took one look at the remains of the beer pong left in the kitchen and tried to go back upstairs.

"Hold it. Your dad gave me strict orders that you were to clean up every inch of last night's party" Franks decided to keep the corner a secret for now, he would save that as a surprise for later.

Tony knew he was dead when his parents got home so he decided he best have it all cleaned up, no sense giving mom and dad anymore reason to be angry.

It took Tony most of the afternoon to clean up the beer cans, empty cups, left over food. He cleaned the bathrooms, mopped the sticky mystery substance off the kitchen floor, and cleaned the pool to get rid of the trash that someone had thrown in the pool.

Once he was done Tony tried to escape to his room to await his doom, but Franks had other plans. "Yeah not so fast your dad had other plans for when you finished. He wanted you planted in a chair in the corner until he got home"

Tony looked up at Franks like he had two heads "You can't be serious, I am not sitting in the corner. I haven't been sent to the corner since I was like 8. I am 16."

Franks pulled out a chair turned it to the corner and pointed.

"No way and you can't make me."

Franks got closer to Tony "You have two choices either you can sit there now or I can bust your butt and then you can sit there, either way you are going to sit there like your father wanted.

Tony who knew Franks wasn't making an idle threat decided it was in his best interest to just sit down even though he felt ridiculous. "Ok ok I'm sitting" and Tony sat down and stared at the pattern on the dining room wall paper.

Meanwhile Jethro and Jen had arrived in Stillwater to pick up Abby. When Abby saw her parents pull up she ran out and jumped into her fathers arms "I missed you guys. I had a really good time with Grandpa. I got to help him in the store and he took me fishing but he had to get the worms on the hooks cause it is too mean and then…." Gibbs cut her off.

"Abbs breath. Hey you can tell mom and I all about your weekend on the ride home okay"

"Ok" and Abby ran to hug her mom.

Jackson greeted his son and daughter in law. His famous Gibbs gut told him something was wrong so he told them to come in for a cup of coffee. While they were sitting around the table drinking coffee and chocolate milk for Abby, Jackson looked at his son "So Jethro what happened. I know something is wrong"

Gibbs knew he was going to get the I told you so from his father so he just remained silent. It was Jenny who looked at Jackson "Franks called us last night, Tony threw a party."

Abby's eyes popped open, oh man she was going to be an only child.

Jackson didn't rub it in, he knew how upset his son was "Jethro don't blame yourself. You trusted him and he really has never given you reason not to, you gave him responsibility and he blew it. I have been where you are. So son how are you going to handle it when you do get home?"

Jethro looked up at his dad, "Same way you did dad, he is in for one good ole fashioned butt whupping."

Abby looked up at her dad, tears already forming in her green eyes "Daddy are you really going to spank Tony?"

Jen put a warning hand on her daughters shoulder "Abigail it doesn't concern you so leave it alone."

"but mom…"

Jenny put up her hand to stop Abby before it developed into a full blown tantrum. "Stop. Your dad and I will deal with your brother and you will stay out of it".

Jackson decided to try and diffuse the situation before Miss Abby got herself in trouble. He knew how protective Abby and Tony were of each other. "Come on Miss Abbs let's get your stuff and load it into the car."

As Jen and Jethro were getting into the car Jackson pulled his son into a hug "I know you are mad at that boy and you have every right to be, just remember we all made mistakes, you made the same one once upon a time, you will deal with it and move on"

"Thanks dad"

Jen and Jethro and Abby headed home. Abby spent the first part of the trip home filling her parents in on all the stuff she and her grandpa did. As they got closer to home Abby tried to talk her parents out of punishing her brother. Finally an exasperated Gibbs had enough. "Abigail Caroline Gibbs if I hear one more word on the subject of your brother I will pull this car over and your brother won't be the only one getting a spanking today. Are we clear?"

Abby scooted back in her seat, she knew she had pushed her parents as far a she dared "Yes dad". She popped the ear buds from her iPod into her ears and listened to her music until they were home.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

When Tony heard the garage door open he was relived because it meant he would finally be getting out of the stupid corner. He felt like he had been sitting there forever. In reality it was about 2 hours. He had whined on a few occasions but Franks was not letting him up. About an hour in Tony had finally plucked Mike's last nerve. Franks grabbed him by the arm, stood him up and landed a dozen swats to Tony's butt. Although they weren't hard enough to make Tony cry they did sting and Franks had threatened if they had to repeat the discussion it would be worse. So Tony decided to shut up.

Jenny and Abby came up while Gibbs unloaded the car. Jenny hugged Franks and thanked him for everything. Jenny couldn't help but give a quick survey of her house to make sure everything was put back in place.

Abby went running to her brother and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Tony.

Tony tried to give her a reassuring look. "Hey squirt. Um you probably aren't supposed to be talking to the condemned. "

Jenny rounded the corner and couldn't help but feel a little bad for her son. He looked about 6 sitting in the corner like a naughty child instead of the 16 year old he was. "Abby go upstairs and unpack your suitcase please. Dad just carried them up."

Gibbs put the suitcases upstairs, went to greet Franks and talk with him. He did glance a look at his son sitting in the corner. Gibbs went to pour a drink but realized the liquor cabinet was empty. He went stomping downstairs and was beyond livid when he discovered someone had swiped his bourbon. He ran up stairs two at a time. "All right Anthony Domonic Gibbs front and center."

Tony didn't want to get anywhere near his dad but knew enough not to piss him off anymore so he slowly and I do mean slowly walked over to his dad.

As soon as he was close enough Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head "Who the hell drank my bourbon?"

Tony jumped. Even Jenny jumped a little at the harsh tone her husband had. "Tony I think you had better tell your dad and I everything."

Tony looked down and studied the floor like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

Gibbs reached out and put his hand under his sons chin forcing him to look up. "Did you hear your mom? Answer her NOW"

So while still trying to keep a safe distance from his parents Tony told them the entire story from how the party started, all the way through the swats from Franks.

Both of his parents just started at him. You could cut the tension with a knife. Franks decided it was his cue to leave. "Well Probie, Director, good luck and good bye. Tony-good luck boy, you are gonna need it".

Once Franks had left it was Jenny who pounced on her first born. She grabbed him by the arm and began swatting his butt while yelling. "What SMACK the SMACK hell SMACK were SMACK you SMACK thinking SMACK. We SMACK trusted SMACK you SMACK and SMACK this SMACK is SMACK what SMACK you SMACK do?"

Once Jen was done with her tirade, Jethro got the list of rules that was still hanging on the fridge. He put the rules on the table, grabbed a piece of paper from the drawer and handed Tony a pencil. "You sit down and write each of these rules that you broke. You are going to get 10 swats with my belt for each rule you broke."

Tony actually though he might throw up again. His dad had never spanked him with his belt before. His parents always used their hand. Oh this was bad, really bad. Tony rubbed his stinging butt after his moms swats and sat down.

Jenny turned to her husband and Jethro thought she was going to overrule him and tell him to not use the belt as it was not their usual method, but to his surprise she said "Abby and I are going to go pick up dinner because there is no way Abby can handle listening to Tony's spanking." Jen turned her angry green eyes on her son "And you deserve every swat your father gives you young man."

Tony cringed, man were they pissed.

Once Jen and Abby had left, Jethro turned on his son. He had to admit Tony looked miserable but he had to follow through and now was the time for tough love. "Well son, how many of the 9 rules did you break.?"

Tony was scared to answer his dad. Oh god this was not good "5 rules dad"

Jethro looked at his son "5 rules at 10 swats a rule, well son you are looking at 50 swats."

Tony's stomach was doing flip flops "Dad you aren't serious. You can't give me 50 swats. Can't you use your hand? Please"

Jehtro had been where his son was now and knew how nervous he was. "Listen your grandpa used to spank me with a paddle or his belt and your grandma when she was alive could wield a killer wooden spoon. Your mom used to get a ruler across her bare backside when she was little. So believe me I know how you are feeling, but what you did was dangerous, illegal, and god forbid if someone had gotten into an accident after leaving here while drunk. I know you don't believe me but I don't want to do this anymore then you want me to, but I need to make sure you don't ever do anything like this again."

By this point Tony already had tears in his eyes partly from guilt, he had let his parents down, and partly from fear of what was about to happen to his butt.

Gibbs wanted it over. "All right let's get this over with. Drop your jeans and bend over the table."

Tony couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't be serious. "Dad you are going to whup me with only my underwear?"

'Tony this is not new. You and your sister always get spanked on your underwear. I am not punishing your pants, they didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah but dad you also never use a belt, Aren't you afraid of breaking me or something?"

Gibbs who was tired from the trip and the events of the weekend was slowly starting to lose his patience with his sons stalling. "All right I can start counting and for every number I count that can be 10 extra licks in addition to the 50 you are already getting"

Tony began to scramble to unbutton his jeans, "Ok ok". He bent over and cringed at the sight of his dad unbuckling his belt.

Gibbs had to steel himself for what he was about to do. He doubled his belt over and began swatting his son. By the 10th lick Tony couldn't control it and was crying. By the 20th lick Tony was begging for his dad to stop and promising to never get in trouble again. Truth be told Gibbs had some tears in his own eyes and felt horrible at the pain his son was in, but he also knew that he would feel worse if his son was in jail with a record. True to his word Gibbs delivered all 50 swats to Tony's backside. Granted Gibbs didn't swat him really hard ,just enough to make it sting for a while. When it was over Gibbs put his belt back on and rubbed Tony's back.

Tony didn't even realize the swats had stopped at first. This was like no spanking he had ever had before. His butt felt like it was on fire and was too sore to even try to rub. There was no way he was putting his jeans back on.

Gibbs kept rubbing his back "Shhh it's over."

Finally after 10 minutes Tony stopped crying and was down to a sniffle.

Gibbs had to wipe a few stray tears away from his own eyes. "Tony I want you to know that broke my heart to have to do. Please don't ever make me have to repeat this lesson."

"Yeah it may have broken your heart, but I think you broke my butt. Believe me dad you will never ever have to spank me again. I never want a repeat . And dad I am really sorry about the party."

Gibbs pulled his son into a hug "You are forgiven and the slate is wiped clean. Go upstairs and rest. Your mom and Abby went to get dinner."

Tony went upstairs with his jeans still around his ankles. He changed into the baggiest pair of sweat pants he could find. He layed down on his bed and tried to rub some of the sting out of his butt.

Abby and Jen arrived home with one large extra cheese, sausage, and pepperoni pizza which was Tony's favorite. Abby ran up to get her brother for dinner.

Tony was still laying on his stomach. His eyes were red and puffy. Abby threw her arms around her big brother "Oh Tony."

Tony tried not to worry his little sister. "Hey kid"

"Was it bad Tony?"

Tony rolled on his side being sure not to let his butt hit the mattress "Abbs nothing is worth that. Don't ever do anything that stupid, trust me"

"We brought back your favorite pizza, mom said to come down for dinner."

Tony slowly got up and was careful not to let his butt touch the bed. Abby picked up on and noticed how stiff her brother was walking. She was getting madder by the second. By the time they got downstairs and her brother was told he could eat at the counter if he wanted instead of sitting down, Abby was furious.

Before anyone knew what hit Abby launched herself at her dad. She punched him hard in the arm "I can't believe you spanked Tony with your belt. You broke him. Look he can't even sit. How could you"

Jen who witnessed her daughters outburst and noticed how tired and sad her husband looked decided to intervene. She grabbed a wooden spatula off the jar on the counter and peeled her daughter off Jethro. She held Abby by one arm and swatted her butt with the spatula. Abby was shocked into silence. Jen gave her about 15 swats. When her mom stopped Abby immediately tried to cover her butt with her hand. Jen looked at her stunned daughter, husband, and son. "I have had enough. Abigail it hurt your father a lot to have to be so hard on Tony. He does not need you making him feel worse. Tony screwed up and had to pay the consequences, You do NOT get to parent in this house. And don't' YOU ever hit an adult or anyone for that matter again.. Now are you done or do I need to continue to spank you?"

Abby shook her head vigorously, her black pigtails flying "No mom, I'm done". she turned to her dad and gave him a hug "I'm sorry dad".

Gibbs hugged his daughter. He looked at his wife and mouthed "thank you".

Jen began to hand out pizza "Ok let's eat"

"Mom, I have a question"

"Yeah Abbs what is your question"

"Can I eat standing up at the counter with Tony?" while she rubbed her butt

Gibbs looked at his wife and kids "I have a better idea, let's all eat standing at the counter tonight"

While they were standing around eating pizza Tony stopped with a mouthful. "Hey is this going to be a new thing around here, getting spanked with wooden spatulas and belts?"

Gibbs smirked "Well I thought we would ask your grandpa Jackson for his paddle and your grandpa Sheppard for his ruler."

Abby looked wide eyed. Tony just looked at his dad.

Jen spoke first "No I think today was an exception to the rule. Your dad and I will stick to using our hand provided you two don't break anymore laws or try to punch your father". Then she turned her green eyes on her husband "And you, I told you never to speak of that damn ruler."

"Oh come on Jen the look on your face was more priceless then the kids"

"Not funny Jethro, not funny at all"

Later that night Jen was upstairs reading in bed, Abby was on the phone talking to Tim McGee and telling him about her trip to Stillwater and Gibbs was in the basement working on his boat.

Gibbs looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He saw his son staring at him. "Something on your mind son?"

Tony wasn't sure how to bring up the subject with his dad. "Um yeah kind of. Dad can I ask you something man to man?"

Gibbs wasn't sure where this conversation was headed but he and Jen always told the kids they could talk to them about anything. "sure"

"Well dad I think Ziva is mad at me. I acted like a jerk at the party and she left and tried to tell me that you would be upset about the party and I really like her and I don't know what to say to her now."

Gibbs gut reaction was that he liked Ziva, and this information confirmed it, she may be able to knock some sense into Tony with her positive influence. "Well Ziva sounds like a smart girl to me. I think the best thing you can do is be honest with her and tell her you are sorry. We have all made a jerk of ourselves at one time or another for a girl"

"Really? Did you ever do anything stupid when you were interested in mom?"

Gibbs went back to sanding while he answered his son "Oh you mean like leaving her behind in Paris even though she was the best thing that happened to me in a long time?"

Tony was shocked, his parents hinted at Paris and over the years he figured out they had once met and hooked up in Paris but no one really ever knew the whole story. "So how did you and mom wind up together?"

Gibbs smiled at the memories of Paris and then how he and Jen crossed paths many years later. "Well after several years our paths crossed at NCIS. At first your mom was pissed at the way things were left in Paris but after a while she forgave me and well the rest is history."

"So you think Ziva will forgive me dad?"

"Well Tony she seems like a smart girl and you two see to be good together so I think if you tell her the truth she will come around."

"Thanks dad, and dad I love you, and I am still sorry about the party and everything."

As Tony was about to go up the stairs Gibbs walked over and put a hand on his shoulder "You know you can talk to me or mom anytime. I am glad you talked to me about Ziva. As far as the party, that is over, you have been more then punished and the slate is wiped clean so I want you to stop feeling guilty about it. And I love you too Tony."

For the first time that weekend Tony did feel better. Yeah he screwed up and got punished big time, but now he was forgiven and they could all move past the incident and hopefully Ziva would forgive him the way his parents did.


End file.
